Julia Ally and the Weasley Twins
by KC11isme
Summary: When first year Julia Ally was resuced from a pompus slitherin by two 12 year old boys, she didn't realise the true impact the event would have on her life.
1. Awkward Girl Meets Red Haired Pranksters

The train whistled and the students started rushing onto the train. Mothers and fathers said their last good-byes as their children boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Julia Ally, a first year, was awkwardly attempting to climb up the stairs while holding her large suitcase. She had finally managed to get in just before the door closed.

She looked back at the platform sadly, as if expecting her parents to be standing there, smiling.

But they weren't.

She hung her head and looked back at her suitcase. Brushing back her dark blonde hair as she did so, she climbed up the stairs and starting walking down the hallway.

All the compartments were filled to the brim. She could see students chattering up a storm as she walked by. Several people bumped into her, and each time they did she gave a start.

She was almost to the last compartment when she suddenly tripped and fell over someone. She picked herself up quickly, jittering uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry!" she said over and over again as she tried to help the person up.

"Will you watch where your going?" asked the person, almost spitting out each word. Julia blinked several times as the person in question got up and started to brush himself off.

"I said I was sorry." she said.

She looked over the person. He had narrow, black eyes and rather pale skin. His hair was a muddy brown and he wore a suit, an abnormal thing to her.

"Never seen a suit?" asked the said person in that same spitting manner.

Julia looked up abruptly and said "Well, there's no need to be rude…"

"Rude? Why, I don't call it being rude. I call it teaching you about your superiors…."

The boy suddenly paused. He went cross-eyed as he felt something enlarging on his face. It didn't take long to figure out what that was. His nose was growing to an amazing size at an amazing rate. Frightened, he started running back to his compartment as his nose touched his neck, and found that he almost had to squeeze in on account of the fatness of his nose.

Standing right behind him was two red haired 12-year-old boys. They looked exactly alike, down to the last freckle. And they both had their wands out.

"Excellent." they both said, smirking.

They quickly put their wands away and walked over to Julia, who was standing there shocked and with her hand over her mouth.

"Are you alright?" one asked.

"I'm fine." said Julia, taking her hand away from her mouth and staring up at the two twins. She was actually trying her best not to laugh. Stopping herself from laughing was a habit she had picked up at home.

"Typical of Nate, picking on first years." said the other. "George, should we make his tongue long too?"

"No, I think he's dealing with enough." said the one called George, glancing over his shoulder to look at the compartment where Nate stayed. One could hear screams and the sound of breaking glass.

"Oh come on. A longer nose isn't enough punishment!"

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. All three looked up from their conversation to see what had made the nose.

Another red haired boy was standing there. He looked a little older than the twins, and cast the air of someone with much authority.

"What were you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing Percy! Just a little chat." said George.

"I clearly heard 'Can we make his tongue longer too'."

"What can you do about it?" asked the twin who wasn't George. "You're not a prefect."

"Yet." said Percy, before turning on his heels and walking the other way.

"What a real prat." said the non George twin "I'm ashamed that he shares my surname."

He then turned back to Julia, then asked "Say, do you want to share our compartment?"

Julia slowly nodded, and they all went to the compartment at the very end of the train.

"I'm Fred by the way." said the non George twin. "And this is my brother, George."

"I'm Julia." said Julia.

The twins poured over a catalog for Zonko's Joke Shop as Julia stared out the window. This would have gone for several hours had Fred not tapped her shoulder and asked "Do you want anything off the trolley?"

Julia looked at the door to find that it had opened, revealing a rather plump lady pushing a trolley full of sweets. Julia got out the bit of starter money that is often given to muggle borns and looked over the trolley.

It was filled with a number of strange and interesting candies that Julia had never heard of before. She only had a bit of money, so she looked for a little bit before finally choosing some Berrti Botts Every Flavored Beans and two Chocolate Frogs.

She opened up the box of beans and was about to bite into a funny green colored one when Fred suddenly grabbed it from her hand.

"Hey!" she said. "What was that about?"

"I think that's a vomit one." he said.

"Vomit one?" asked Julia, confused. "Why would there be vomit flavored Jelly Beans?"

The twins looked at each other, then looked at Julia. George said, "Well, these aren't exactly Jelly Beans. Their Every Flavored."

"And they mean every flavor." said Fred.

"There's the normal ones, like strawberry and blueberry and the like." said George.

"Then there's such flavors as dirt, worm, liver, trout, and many others. Take your pick." said Fred.

"You got a pretty rare one." said George. "But most people don't really like the vomit flavored ones."

"Strange really." said Fred, grinning again.

Julia stared at the bean, which was still in Fred's hand, then said, "Well, I'll try it anyway."

"You sure?" asked Fred.

"Positive. If I'm to learn anything about the magical world, I might as well try every flavor I can get." and she took the bean from Fred's hand and popped it into her mouth.

-A moment later-

"Are you okay?" came one of the twin's voices. Julia couldn't tell which one it was, as she was currently on the floor, gagging.

"Fine." said Julia. She sat up and was aware that there was bubble gum in her hair. She carefully pulled it out and pasted it on a wall. She made a mental note to scrub her hands when she next found a sink.

"So…" she said, trying to change the subject. "Is that spell that you put on that guy permanent?"

She secretly hoped it was.

"Well, no." said George, and Julia fell back, disappointed.

"See, we haven't quite figured out how to make it permanent." said Fred. "It simply just bounces back on us when we try to."

"You mean you made the spell yourselves?" asked Julia in awe.

"Well, yeah." said Fred. "It took us three years, mind. We started working on it before we even got to school."

"So you're from a magical family?" asked Julia, curious.

"Yes." said George. "A very extensive one."

"We have four brothers and one sister." said Fred. "Percy's one of them. You know, the prat? And there's Bill and Charlie, who've already left school…"

"What do they do?" asked Julia, curious as to the sort of jobs a wizard did once they left school.

"Bill's doing something for Gringotts, and Charlie's off in Romania, chasing dragons." said George. Julia looked up in shock.

"There are… dragons?"

"Yup. Mind you, none of them are of the nice, friendly type that muggles often like to write about. Charlie's job is pretty dangerous. Mum was shaky for a few days after he told her what he wanted to do with his life." said Fred.

"Wow." said Julia. Chasing dragons. Now that sounded interesting.

"We also have a little brother, Ron." said George.

"Ickle Ronnikins." said Fred, grinning. "He's going to be coming to Hogwarts next year."

"And then there's our sister, Ginny." said George. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of her."

"Already knows a few spells. And knows how to use them." said Fred darkly.

"So, what about your family?" asked George.

"Well…" Julia said. "I was raised by my father, and he's a muggle. I don't know about my mother though. He doesn't talk about her. I have a little brother, Mark, and he's 10, although I don't know if he's a wizard. He's a right little bugger though. Always stealing my stuff and hiding it up in his treehouse."

"What about your dad? How's he like?" asked Fred.

"Well…" said Julia, stammering. She cast around her mind for something good to say about her father. "Well, uhm…"

But before she could say anything, the compartment door opened.

A huge mound of flesh came through the doorway. The twins and Julia quickly retreated to the far corners of their compartment as the mound made its way into the compartment. From somewhere behind it, a voice said "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Hello Nate!" said the twins cheerfully. Julia shook with fear and stared at the huge mound that was apparently Nate's newly enlarged nose.

The mound came closer to them, and Julia quickly went into the corner where the twins were. The voice bellowed again.

"YOU WILL BE REPORTED! I WILL TELL MY FATHER WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE…"

"Actually, I think it's an improvement." said Fred.

"….AND HE WILL COME AND BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE! AND SO WILL I, ONCE THIS SPELL WEARS OFF…."

The voice suddenly stopped, then a much smaller, more in the way of pleading sort of voice, said "It will wear off, right?"

"It might and it might not. You know." said George.

"JUST TELL ME!" yelled Nate.

"Naw. We prefer to keep you in suspense! It's what makes life fun!" said Fred.

A sudden roar came from Nate, and his nose began pressing against the corner where the three sat.

Julia, eyes wide in fear, grabbed whatever was nearest to her in desperation. And the nearest thing was….

"OW! MY HAIR!" yelled Fred.

"Oh. Sorry." said Julia, loosening her grip.

Just as they thought that they would be crushed by the nose, they heard brisk footsteps and the nose was suddenly pulled back out of the compartment.

"Nate Abercorn, what do you think you are doing?" asked a brisk voice. The three instantly recognized it to be Percy's voice. He seemed unfazed by the huge proboscis on Nate's face.

"Er, just, erm, you know…."

"No I don't. Enlighten me." said Percy.

"Uh, I was just, you know, saying hi!" said Nate.

"Indeed. Get back to your compartment. And shrink your nose while your there, will you?" asked Percy.

Nate obliged, quickly walking off to his compartment, smashing his nose through, and shutting the door.

Percy looked at the three, who were still against the wall, eyes wide.

"If I find that Nate is unable to turn his nose back to its own size, both of you will be awarded detention once I've told the prefects. Perhaps the time it takes for you to scrub all the trophies in the award room will be enough to let you reflect on all you've done."

And then he left.

The twins breathed a sigh of relief, but Julia still stared at the door, as if expecting the nose to come back in.

"Julia." said one of the twins.

"What?" asked Julia, still staring at the door.

"Let go of my hair."

"Oh, sorry." said Julia, quickly letting go of Fred's hair and returning to her seat.

They spent the rest of the train ride in mostly silence. Julia continued to stare out the window while Fred and George looked at the Zonko's pamphlet. It was soon night, and it had started to rain. She could see the train slowing down, and she grabbed her robes and pulled them over her clothes, as there was no spot for her to properly change.

Soon the train stopped. The students began milling out of the compartments. Fred and George grabbed their small suitcases and saw Julia struggeling with her oversized one.

"Do you need some help?" asked Fred.

"No, it's alright." said Julia.

"Oh come on. That thing's bigger than you!" said George.

"No, really, I can handle it." said Julia.

"Well, let's make a deal." said Fred. "We'll let you carry our bags if you let us carry yours."

Julia looked at the small suitcases, then said "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be bad if we shared burdens."

"Okay. Then it's a deal." said Fred, and he grabbed the handle of Julia's suitcase and started lugging it, with George pushing from behind.

Julia carried the small bags as Fred and George struggled with hers. She couldn't help but help them, and she started pushing her own bag as well.

All three of them pushed the suitcase until they had finally reached the doors. They soon stepped out into the outside, where it was much easier to roll the suitcase. Julia looked up at the night sky, and heard a voice suddenly say "Damn." she looked around to see the twins staring at the suitcase as a voice said "Leave your baggage on the train. It will be taken up to the school."

The twins looked at her. Julia walked back over to the suitcase and all three of them lugged the suitcase back into the train and left it sitting in the hallway.

"Didn't you remember that announcement from last year or something?" asked Julia.

"Hm. I donno. I think we were just thinking about other things." said Fred.

Julia looked away and rolled her eyes. Then she realized this was the first time she had ever been comfortable enough to roll her eyes.

She suddenly heard a booming yell of "Firs years! Come with me! This way now! Firs years!"

She waved to the twins, who were running to get a carriage. She then turned around, sighed, and walked off to her new life at Hogwarts.

11111111111111111111111111

He he. I only just remembered that the luggage was taken up by the school, and I had already written the part, so I decided to write in an "awkward moment" to tie in everything.

Please review!


	2. Don't Be Afraid to Stuff Your Face!

Julia followed the crowd of first years. She looked to her left and right to see everyone following a huge shadow. She strained her eyes to see who it was, but she could gather nothing.

The booming voice came out again. Julia assumed the voice to be coming from the shadow.

"Firs' years, this way!"

She felt someone tread on her foot, and looked to see a young black haired girl quickly look at her, then run off with the rest of the crowd. She shrugged her shoulders, thinking that this was just a shy person like herself. But she soon found that many people were looking at her very oddly.

She started giving them equally questioning looks as she passed them. Some of them seemed slightly afraid of her. Others seemed in awe of her. Most seemed to be a mix of both.

She couldn't figure out what was going on. She was only taken out of her thoughts by the arrival of a voice saying "Careful there!" and found that she had nearly walked right into the lake.

She looked up to see several boats. They had no oars or motors attached to them. She gingerly stepped into the boat nearest her, and was followed by three other people.

All three of the people, she noticed, were girls. They had a variety of different features, yet each seemed to have trained their features so that they looked almost exactly alike. Their hair was all dyed purple, they all wore hideous amounts of makeup, and they all wore the exact same pin on their robes, although Julia couldn't read what was on the pin.

All three of the girls were staring at her. One seemed rather close to her, while the other two stood in the back like bodyguards. Then the one closest to her smiled. It seemed to be a challenge for her though. Julia was not surprised. It looked like she had a pound of lipstick on. Finally, the girl spoke.

"Hi." she said.

It was only one word, but the girl seemed to put every ounce of her strength into that "Hi" as if she had been practicing it for years. It was long and drawn out, and sounded almost like a question. Julia wasn't sure how to react. But the girl spoke again.

"I'm Angie. And this is Mallory and Nadia." 

"Uh, hi." said Julia, awkwardly holding out a hand. No one took it.

"Only boys shake hands." said Mallory and Nadia at the same time. They put every ounce of rudeness into their words, and Julia quickly withdrew her hand.

"Now now girls. We don't want to put off anyone, now do we?" asked Angie. Julia instantly figured she was the leader of this group.

Angie then sighed, as if everything in the world bore her. Then she said "We wanted to talk to you because of what happened on the train." 

"You mean when I was attacked by Nate?" asked Julia.

"Oh my GOD! Nate is so…." started the two behind Angie, but Angie quickly turned around and shushed them. Then she turned back to Julia.

"Not exactly when you were attacked. No, afterwards." 

"Excuse me?" asked Julia.

"We saw you go into the same compartment as the king pranksters of the school, Fred and George Weasley."

"Yeah…. so?" 

"Well, let's just say that anytime you need help, you just come to us." said Angie. There was a certain condescending tone when Angie said that, as if Angie was talking to a baby. Julia didn't like it.

"What?" asked Julia, now very confused and slightly hurt.

"Let's just say that if you want to succeed in Hogwarts, you need to hang out with the right people." said Angie.

"Such as us." said the two behind Angie.

Julia was about to say "What, and become another clone amongst you guys?" when suddenly the boat bumped on dry land.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts!" exclaimed the giant shape a few boats over.

Julia looked up. And she gasped.

It was more beautiful than she could have ever dreamed. She felt extreamly small against the giant castle. But if the castle could talk, it would have never boasted its enormous size. The castle looked warm and inviting. And Julia felt hungry and tired, even after eating two chocolate frogs and a box full of Every Flavored Beans.

Behind her, the three girls were moaning. She looked around to see that Angie was staring at her fingernails. She then looked up and said, "It's just an old castle." and walked off with the rest of the first years. Julia was shocked. How could anyone not be entranced by this great castle?

She then felt the crowd behind her pushing her, and she walked.

They soon reached the castle. Then they walked up several flights of stairs. Julia, with boundless energy, practically skipped up the stairs. She felt so happy after all that she had been through. The taunts at school. The coldness of her father. The greediness of her brother. And the lack of her mother. She was finally happy.

They continued on until they reached a pair of solid oak doors. Waiting there stood a woman. At first glance, she looked exactly like the kind of woman who would expect you to write a four page essay and would mark you down if one word was misspelled. She wore her hair in a tight bun and had a short, pointed nose. She was also very tall and imposing, and standing on the stairs that led up to the doors made her seem like a giant.

She looked at all the students, gave a short, quick nod, and said "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Mgonogal. Shortly, you will walk through these doors and be sorted into one of four houses. They are Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflpuff, and Slitherin. In order to be sorted, you will undergo a test. Do not be alarmed. This test will be simply a matter of studying your qualities to see which house you would best fit into. Thank you."

They were arranged in a line according to alphabetical order of their surnames. Julia was happy. She would be one of the first. Julia noticed that the students were a lot slower at walking than they were back outside. She figured they were nervous. She wasn't nervous. She was excited, and she ran through the crowd, tripping several times.

The woman than opened the oak doors, and the line came through.

They were greeted with warm, yet bright lights and much noise from the conversations of older students. Julia looked to her right to see four tables, all empty of food. Her stomach growled. How could the food be served fast enough?

She began looking through the crowd to find a fleck of red hair. She jumped when she saw one red head at first, but it turned out to be only Percy. She scanned the crowd again, and jumped again when she found two red heads staring at the stage that the first years had come out upon. There could be no mistaking the twins, even from here.

There were three people in front of her. She grinned. She was glad her name wasn't Julia Zaza or something like that.

A very tiny, bearded wizard came out holding a stool. He placed the stool in the middle of the stage, then the woman that had led the students through the door came out with a pointed, tattered old hat.

The hat sat still for a moment, then a rip opened in its brim and it began to sing.

Julia didn't remember what it had sung. Something about preparations that had to be made. She didn't know. All she knew was that next minute, a woman was calling the name of the person right in front of her.

"Abercorn, Jane." said the name. Julia perked up. She remembered the name. It was the same last name as Nate's.

She watched the girl in front of her. She had black hair and glassy blue eyes. She looked very frightened.

She sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. A few minutes passed. Then a rip opened in the hat and it said "RAVENCLAW!"

One of the tables began cheering, and Jane quickly ran to that table.

Now it was her turn. Julia heard her name being called.

"Alley, Julia!" said the woman.

Julia almost skipped to the stool. She sat down, clutching the edges, as the hat slowly dropped over her head. Before it got completely over her eyes, she saw two red heads standing up at the table. Then her eyes greeted the darkness of the hat.

She heard a voice.

"Hm. A very eager one I see. Unusual. Most of the students I see under my hat are frightened to bits. Lets see. You have many qualities of all the different houses. Trouble is, you can only be in one. Which one is outstanding?"

Julia's heart skipped. She was now starting to get slightly panicky. What if she ended up in the same house as Nate?

"Ah. A little bit of adversary you'd like to avoid?" asked the hat, reading her thoughts. "Bear in mind you can still avoid him, not matter which house you are placed in. Ah yes. I do see one outstanding quality. And so it is GRIFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word to the hall, and Julia saw the same table that Fred and George were at applauding. Grateful, she placed the hat back on the stool and ran to the seat where the twins sat. They made room for her as she sat down.

"Great job." said Fred quietly. Quietly because of course the applauding had stopped and the next student had to be sorted.

The line became shorter as more students went to respective houses. Julia looked up when she heard "Ditador, Angie" being called up. She was sorted into Huffelpuff.

Soon, the sorting was over. Julia stared at the empty platters. She was very hungry, and there were no signs of food being handed out.

She saw that every head was still on the stage, and so she looked there. She hadn't noticed before, but there was a long table where several adults sat. There was also a speaking podium, and currently there was something standing on it.

A man in a very long white beard looked out amongst the students. His hands clasped the edges of the podium. His nose was so bent and long it nearly touched his chin. He was apparently very old. However, he was not feeble. He did not stoop over, nor did he seem to be slowed down by the force of age. He began to talk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. For those returning, welcome back. You will be happy to know that I, as usual, will save my speech for after you are all fed and watered. And so, let us begin the feast!" 

He then clapped his hands. Everyone gasped, and Julia looked at the table to see piles of food appearing on the platter. She stared in astonishment, then looked at the twins, who were just gathering food and putting it on their plates.

"Wha… how… why…"

"House Elves." said George. "They make the food, then it disappears from their kitchens and reappears here."

"Sometimes it doesn't even reappear here, mind…" said Fred.

"You mean these House Elves eat the food sometimes?" asked Julia.

"No, never." said Fred. "They'd throw themselves off a bridge before doing that. No, let's just say that the food often reappears somewhere else…."

"Namely, in our stomachs." said George.

"Really? How?"

"Well…" said George, waving his hands. "A little bit of poking around, and you might find a lot."

Julia nodded. There was much she had to learn.

She picked up a few small portions and placed them on her plate. This was habit. At home, if she took more than she was due, she would be sent to bed with nothing at all. And she wasn't due much.

The twins noticed the little bit of food on her plate, then George said "So…. did the candy from the trolley fill you up?" 

"Uh, yeah…"

"Oh come on." said Fred. "Percy used to say that he would grab as much as he could get from the trolley, and he still would be hungry when he got here. That was before he turned all 'candy causes trouble' on us." added Fred, rolling his eyes. "Take some more. There's plenty here."

"Oh, no, really, I'm fine with this." said Julia.

"Oh, take some food!" said Fred. And he quickly reached across the table, took from a dish one of the largest turkey legs that Julia had ever seen, and plopped it on her plate.

Julia stared at the leg. Then she glanced at Fred. Then, forgoing all "ladylike" manners that her father had taught her, she picked up the leg and dug her teeth in.

Julia then began taking giant amounts of food. She was truly starving, and her plate was licked clean. Soon, dessert rolled around, and she wasn't picky with the pudding. Nor were her eyes bigger than her stomach. After dessert, her plate was empty.

All the plates emptied. Everyone's eyes turned to the podium, and the man with the long beard got up on the podium again. Silence fell as he began to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have several new students to welcome here, as well as a new teacher. Professor Terry Podmer will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

A man with a bowler hat and a dark suit looked up and stared at the students with a one sided smile. Julia thought he looked a bit sly.

"I would also like to go over the rules, for those of you who are new." said the bearded man. "Filch has asked me to tell you of the list of banned items, which includes Fanged Frisbees and Zabar's Exceptionally Dazzling Dragon Fire in a Bottle. The full list can be found in Flich's office. Also, the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds, even though some students may think differently."

Julia could have sworn that his eyes flashed in the direction of the twins.

"Now than, I believe that I have said enough, and now it is time for you all to tuck in. Off you go."

Julia stepped out of her seat and started walking with all the other Griffindors. She could hear someone saying "Griffindors, this way please." and everyone followed whoever owned this voice.

"It's gonna be a great year." said Fred as they climbed the stairs that lead up to the dormitories.

"_Yes." _said Julia in her mind._ "It sure will be."_

1111111

Okay, I think I may as well post this so that everyone can keep track of everyone's ages.

Julia: One year younger than Fred/George. One year older than Harry, Ron and Hermione (important, even though the three haven't arrived at Hogwarts yet. They will in later chapters.) Currently a first year.

Fred/George: One year older than Julia, two years younger than Percy, two years older than the Trio. Currently second years.

Percy: Two years older than Fred/George. Three years older than Julia. Four years older than the Trio. Currently a fourth year (students can become prefects in the fifth year)

Nate: Two years older than Julia, one year older than the twins, one year younger than Percy. Currently a third year.

Before anyone asks, yes, Nate is based off Malfoy. However, I realized that Malfoy would not be coming to Hogwarts for another year, and I needed an adversary to last me until then. So I made up my own pompous and prideful Slitherin. Note that Nate is actually afraid of superiority.


End file.
